


The Battle of Change

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: They couldn't change. It was far to late. But that didn't stop the memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic! based on the song Battlefield by SVRCINA.

She was tired. Tired of the hate. Tired of the love. Tired of the war.  
It was time to end it. To end the questions. To end the fight  
She couldn't hide anymore  
She couldn't forget either  
.  
No time for rest  
No pillow for my head  
Nowhere to run from this  
No way to forget  
.  
So she ran  
Ran from the memoires  
From the pain  
Back to him  
Under the cover of his element  
She embraced the presence of the shadow creatures as they ran with her  
They had once protected her as she slept  
If only they could do to again  
.  
Around the shadows creep  
Like friends, they cover me  
Just wanna lay me down and finally  
Try to get some sleep  
.  
It was snowing  
She couldn't see it  
All she could see was him  
.  
We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we're fighting for  
.  
She used to think that he would always protect her  
And that she could protect him  
She had never been more wrong  
.  
Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine  
.  
They general's hadn't cared that they were outnumbered, she remembered  
So many good people…  
So many would never see the faces of loved ones again  
And she had been powerless to stop it  
.  
Echos and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same or we could change it all  
.  
She wanted to kill them all  
Meet me on the battlefield  
.  
She remembered staring into the face of the one she had called a lover  
She remember the heartbeat in her belly  
Again and again she remembered his face as she drew her sword  
They would never change  
.  
We're standing face-to-face  
With our own human race  
We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay  
Our tainted history, is playing on repeat  
But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead  
.  
She remembered the pain of training  
She remembered becoming immune to it  
She remembered being brave for his sake  
.  
When I was younger, I was named  
A generation unafraid  
For heirs to come, be brave  
.  
They had ran on graduation day  
They had fought well that night  
Working together like a well oiled machine  
If only they had known how to keep that machine from falling apart  
.  
And meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine  
.  
She remembered his shouts of encouragement to comrades  
She remembered cutting them down  
Forget the blood  
She wanted to be rid of the screams  
.  
Echos and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same or we could change it all  
.  
They could never change  
Meet me on the battlefield  
.  
He had fought to protect her, in the beginning  
But she didn't need a protector  
She forgot he did it out of love  
.  
We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we're fighting for  
.  
Disbelief  
That's what was in his eyes  
They day she killed his best friend  
He didn't believe it  
.  
Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine  
.  
His comrade's blood  
His family's  
It was all on her hands  
She couldn't change  
Not anymore  
.  
Echo's and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything could stay the same or we could change it all  
(We can change it all)  
.  
Her running stopped at the graveyard gates  
Meet me on the battlefield  
.  
Her feet stopped at the headstone surrounded in flowers  
It was too late to change  
Meet me on the battlefield  
(we could change it all)


End file.
